Qi'ra: Afterwards
by WWHP1729
Summary: After the events of Solo, Qi'ra is conflicted with the loss of Han and her friends, and must tear herself from Crimson Dawn before it's too late. Also, sorry about the misspellings of Qi'ra in the document. I will release new chapters as soon as possible. I do not own the Star Wars universe. All credit goes to the creators and canon writers
1. Chapter 1:Redemption

Q'ira

 _I sat atop a concrete structure, the rain beating down on my face. Blood slowly dripped from and invisible wound in my chest, making a pool of watered- down crimson. A blade sat a few feet away, it's edge gleaming with red. I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, I felt a cold, metallic touch, and my eyes drifted down. I was gripping the handle of my own blaster, the model I had been carrying since I left Savareen. In front of me, stood the man who I had sacrificed everything for, and the man that I had left behind. Han Solo, his face expressionless, stood there unmoving. I reacted without thinking, pulling the trigger of the gun in my hand, emitting a blinding crimson bolt of light and a sickly electronic noise. Sparks erupted from Han's jacket, burning a hole through his chest._

I woke screaming, bathed in red light. The feeling quickly faded, and I realized I was clutching both my blaster I had previously kept on my nightstand, and the thermal knife I always kept on me. It was the third time it had happened after I left Han and the gang behind, and it wasn't hard to infer that Maul was getting tired of it. Fortunately, nobody entered the room, and I proceeded to untangle myself from the sheets and drop the weapons. I dressed myself and clipped on my comms, which were emitting a garbled static noise. _I need to get that fixed,_ I thought as I holstered my weapons and exited the room. The palace on Dathomir wasn't exactly elegant in a sense that I would describe, but it at least tried to look beyond the simple and jagged structures outside. The red sun added an eerie effect to the planet, and made it quite fitting for a former Sith lord, and not to mention his home planet. I continued down the hall lined with containment cells, each one holding some life form that had wronged or captured Maul. I had never agreed with his harsh methods, but I had no choice short of death, mainly because nobody who had betrayed him had survived. Anyone unfaithful to him denied that their mindset existed, but most of the time they were killed immediately, with a lightsaber through the heart. I shook the feeling off, and told myself I would get out of here when I could. That was the problem. I could never really believe myself.

Thomas's PoV

I had only ever thought of myself as the villain. Today was no exception. I had been crouching behind coaxium crates for an hour, waiting for the perfect opportunity. All I overheard from the Imperials making an exchange was literally what I just said. I had no intel on what the trade equivalent was, or even what was inside the crates. _I could just leave with the coaxium,_ I thought in spite. M _y hiding place is probably more valuable than this._ After another muffled exchange, they entered a cargo bay nearby and started hefting the crates in. I took the opportunity, and reached out, grabbing one of the hovering crates and wheeling it back behind the coaxium. I reached down to the blaster holstered on my belt, unclipped it, and held it in a ready position. For good measure before I reported back to the Alliance, I wrenched one of the coaxium containers from the stack and hefted it back to my tiny ship. The prototype Starbolt model DS-700 was a sleek, flowing frame with minimal storage and weapons, as it was meant for luxury travel as the fastest possible speeds. I stowed the crates in the small storage compartment, and jumped into the pristine white cockpit, which was worn down and burnt from years of battle and untethered use across the war against Crimson Dawn. I toggled three switches on the dashboard, illuminating the cockpit and the filthy viewport. As soon as the power was diverted, a machine on the left started emitting a garbled static, indicating the comms system was broken. _Damn crossed wires,_ I thought, as I strained my neck to look back at the delicate circuits housed in the back. Instead, a bolt of red light shot directly at me, grazing the left side of the viewport and scorching the glass even farther. A small, pudgy nonhuman was waddling toward me, a blaster in hand. It unleashed several more unsuccessful ranged attacks before he began physically beating at the plasteel body. I swiftly and hastily activated the small rotary cannons stowed beneath the tiny wing fins, and I began to haphazardly fire off bolts in their direction. I watched in horror as one of the bolts penetrated the coaxium tanks, knocking the entire stack off balance. I ducked out of instinct, as coaxium is one of the most valuable and explosive materials the galaxy has to offer. A massive orange firestorm expanded from the stack, consuming the Imperials and the supply depot as I piloted the ship upwards, narrowly evading the explosion. I briefly glanced back at the site, which was now a blackened, charred platform. I had gotten what I needed.

Q'ira's PoV

I waited in the foyer of Maul throne room, which was heavily decorated with engraving of the Crimson Dawn's signature sign: the rising sun. It had taken me a while to figure out what Maul meant by making the logo, but now I understand. I stood staring into space as several Zabrak guards walked past me, sporting spears and heavy iron armor. They appeared to be escorting a prisoner to Maul's execution chamber, which I had always imagined would be a red-bathed room, splattered with blood, the screams still echoing. I let my imagination run wild for a moment until I realized I was shaking. I balled my fists and stared at the ground, trying to keep myself from falling apart in front of my boss. I didn't get much time to compensate for that, as I heard a low and booming voice from the chamber. "Q'ira! Come in!" I shuffled through the small entrance. The throne room was the more cliché part of the palace, with the real-world equivalents of what I had imagined. Jagged spikes surrounded an inlaid gold chair in the center of a stream of red light. I nonchalantly shifted my head, revealing a channeling skylight in which the red sunlight was to flow though, creating a red patch spanning the twenty feet around the throne itself. The Zabraks stopped dead about three feet into the red patch, and bowed down into a kneel. I sifted my gaze to meet Maul's eerie yellow eyes. His black and red skin appeared to be the result of Dathomirian tattooing, which suggested his role in a family. I held back the urge to mention my thoughts, as Maul was not easily pleased, and very easily angered. "Maul," I stated simply, biting my lip. "Ah, Q'ira, welcome to my throne. How are you liking Dathomir?" he inquired in mock interested voice "It's not exactly my taste," I replied dryly, fiddling with my holster. He did not reply, but luckily did not pull out his saber and impale me.

"Your first assignment awaits," he added, in a much darker and simpler voice. I nodded discreetly gestured for him to elaborate.

"Thomas Nightshade. Alliance spy and assassin. Was last reported to be on the scene of an explosion that destroyed and killed valuable intel. Was recently demoted for the previous stated reason."

"I'll get it done," I told him.

"I want him brought back here. I will deal with him."

I nodded and shuffled back out of the throne room. There was no going back now. I had to act now, and save this man's life, or be devoted to an organization of evil.

After I completed my jump to hyperspace, I stalled in the upper atmosphere or the planet Malcabar out of hope to avoid Crimson Dawn spotting me out of place. A few minutes past, and I deemed the area clear. The ship I was piloting was small enough, but was spacious in a way that made it luxurious. Whatever schemes Maul was up to, it definitely payed a lot. I landed shortly, and I discreetly strolled over to the local cantina, which was where I had been informed Thomas would be located at this specific time of day. The bar was almost short of a dive, with shady characters lined around the dark edges, and I was almost certain I had viewed several wanted Imperial criminals there. Thomas, who I had located quickly due to the fact that he stuck out like a sore thumb in criminal background of the place, was sitting silently drinking an alien beer. I acted slowly, reaching for the blaster at my belt instead of the blade. Fortunately, I stopped myself from causing a full-on shootout and walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He whipped around swiftly and hastily, and he seemed to calm as soon as he saw me. I grabbed his hand, and spoke nothing as I lead him out of the cantina. "Hey, where-what are you doing?" he asked me, his voice wavering. I stopped when I got to my ship and immediately started to explain. "Your life is in danger," I said seriously, crouching so nobody would see me.

"Believe me it's not the first time," he retorted wittily, and started to turn away.

"Crimson Dawn. Maul wants your head," I summarized incomprehensibly, and started to shove him into the cabin. Before he entered completely, I wrenched a stunner from my thigh sheath and thrust it into his stomach, and with a flash of blue light and a piercing electronic sound, he blacked out into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2:Apprehension

Thomas's PoV

I awoke slowly, in a faintly lit room. I was chained tightly to a pole, and my memories came rushing in as I realized where I was. That insane British woman had stunned me and taken me captive, and judging by the engravings on the mildew walls, I was in a Crimson Dawn holding location. My blaster and weapons were gone, most likely confiscated by the guards. I fought my bonds for a minute before I rendered my situation hopeless, and I sat still in disbelief. The thought that entered my mind next completely destroyed my hope, and I realized I wasn't going to survive if and when I escaped of was let out. I waited in silence until I heard a faint whispering coming from the barred cell door. "Thomas." I heard, and I met the gaze of the woman who was responsible for my situation.

"What the hell am I doing here?" I hissed, not wanting to attract attention. I could tell from her eyes that she felt the same way.

"I can get you out of here, but you need to do exactly as I say, or you will die."

"Fine," I submitted, and waited for her to elaborate. She simply walked out of sight and returned seconds later, clutching a key-like piece of metal. There were several clunks in the gear system, and the cell doors swung open, and she slowly dashed inside. With the same key, she shed my bonds and I followed her out of the cell. My eyes widened as I saw the scenery beyond, as it was bathed in red light. A pang of fear shot through me as I realized where I was.

"Dathomir," I squeaked quietly as I stared though the narrow windows into the red sun. She wasn't a liar, or at least not in this sense. I patted myself down, realizing that I still had no arms to go against any threats.

"You got a blaster?" I inquired, and she swiftly delivered by pulling one from her belt, while pulling out of her own. I inspected the weapon, fingering the trigger and scope.

"I never caught your name," she commented out of nowhere, but not making eye contact.

"I never caught yours," I retorted calmly, stopping in my tracks. She reluctantly delivered, and stopped with me.

"Qi'ra," she told me, and continued walking.

"Thomas." I replied, and we continued on through a maze of hallways. Surprisingly, none of the guards showed any attention towards us as long as I didn't speak. I was starting to wonder actually how inconspicuous the huge blaster I was carrying on my belt was when we turned into a what appeared to be an empty banquet room. I scanned the room in awe while Qi'ra typed on a keypad in the corner. While I was waiting, I picked up a faint sound reverberating from the hall, a sound like carpet being ground in metal gears.

"Qi'ra! Qi'ra!" I whispered, desperately trying to get her attention. She glanced backward, and her eyes widened as she wrenched me into a corner as a Zabrak guard stomped past. I instinctively reached for my gun as Qi'ra drew hers in quick succession, and before I could react, she poked around the corner, firing the weapon six times. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, and when I reopened them, a smoking body was sprawled on the floor, with four burning holes in his chest. She wasted no time in dragging the body into the banquet room, concealing it beneath a tablecloth. I procured everything I could get off the body, including a jagged butterfly knife and an electric baton. I concealed them beneath the ragged jacket I was still wearing from my time in an Imperial prison. I shook the memories of the screams echoing off the walls off and followed Qi'ra out the door. I could tell that we were nearing Maul's throne room now, judging by the décor getting classier as we entered a dark and deserted closed off foyer.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, standing back from the heading door. I was in no way confronting Maul with the equipment and condition I currently had.

"Relax," Qi'ra answered as she called down an elevator. "this goes to the landing pad. We can escape from there."

I reluctantly followed behind her, and we stared to lift up as two guards rushed into to stop us.

Qi'ra's PoV

I rose onto the landing pad, which was perched on the roof of the palace, but was somehow invisible from above. Thomas followed behind me while I scanned hastily for the fastest ship I could find. Maul's fleet was surprisingly vast for a man with minimal capability due to his robotic legs. I had never gone to the length as to ask him personally, as he is, as I said before, extremely easy to infuriate. Before I realized what was happening, Thomas was waving to me from the cockpit of a sleek, silvery-chrome light cruiser. Fast, but completely susceptible to attacks. At that moment, I ditched my inner thoughts and jumped into the copilot's seat, and we took off with the Zabraks still hot on our heels.

"Where are we heading?" Thomas asked and he jerked the controls into alignment. I ran through a mental list of possible hideout planets, but I only came up with one. I recalled a desolate but habitable planet from my time working for Dryden Voss, and It was definitely a contender for a place we could disappear.

"Vallik. It's a planet in the outer rim."

"Got it," he replied, and set the coordinates for the planet. I didn't elaborate on what else I had on that planet, and I didn't yet intend to.

We arrived rather quickly, as the jump wasn't very far, and we only jumped because of the convenient factor. The ship didn't stand out in the shipyards that were almost full to the brink, and that gave us the convenience of blending in. we exited into a snowy landscape dotted with tiny towns made up of cheap shacks and markets, and small streams that emptied into only slightly larger lakes. We strolled into a flea market kiosk selling illegal weapons, and another selling freshly caught roasted sea creatures. Thomas and I pulled away from the market and continued into a vacant lot, where I gestured for him to follow me into a shack pieced together from scrap metal.

"What're you doing?" he inquired as I rapped on the plasteel door.

"I have an old friend here," I enigmatically answered as heavy footsteps sounded from inside. Seconds later, the door was hefted open, revealing a large, bulky red-painted droid. The droid stood silent for a moment, like it had been shut down, and then erupted into conversation.

"Qi'ra! Long time no see!" M3D4 said in his electronic voice. I glanced back at Thomas, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"What, never seen a reprogrammed droid before?" I asked playfully and M3 pulled me inside. Thomas followed, trying to hide his surprise. M3 slammed the door as soon as Thomas entered the shack, which was tiny, but cozy. A fireplace tiled from rusty plasteel and brick was lit in the far wall, and several pieces of torn and worn furniture were strategically lined up. I smiled wryly, looking upon M3's OCD tendencies.

"Please, sit down." M3 garbled, leading us to the chairs. I nonchalantly dropped into the seat, and Thomas did the same, but much less inconspicuously.

"Do you know this guy?" he demandingly asked, whispering.

"He's an old friend of mine. He stayed with me after I came to work for Crimson Dawn. He doesn't really take the liberty of sides. Don't worry," I assured him. I didn't bother explaining his personality, as I figured he would have figured it out by now. A few minutes later, M3 emerged again with a data card, and inserted into the table. Instantly, a hologram of an elegant Twi'lek dancer appeared in the air.

"What brings you here?" M3 inquired politely, and I responded before Thomas could.

"Thomas and I escaped from Maul's grasp and we needed and informant, no questions asked."

"You came to the right droid," M3 replied, unfazed as he switched the data cards in the holotable. I devolved into shock as I saw Thomas's and mine faces appear in thin air, and I read over the file.

"A bounty posted by Maul. Figures." Thomas muttered to himself just loud enough for me to hear. M3 triggered a list of the applicants to the rewards, three million credits. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a loud metallic banging on the door, and a muffled voice beyond it.

"Open up."

I slid my blaster out of my holster and lifted to line with the door, waiting for the speaker to bust in and attempt a retrieval. I waited patiently as Thomas repeated my actions, but it was too late by the time the door broke down. I got a glimpse of three Crimson Dawn members, classified by their distinctive tattoos, identical to the one I bore on my wrist. I made a mental note to get it removed as I fired three blaster bolts in quick succession at the attackers, knocking three of them to the ground. Afterwards, I gripped Thomas and M3's arms, who was beating at a minion with a pipe and dashed out the now gaping hole that used to be the fireplace. Thomas continued to fire off shots well out of sight of the shack until M3 smacked the gun out of his hand. He kept running, weaving back through the market and square, before stopping in the shipyard. I assessed the yard, searching for an untraceable ship and also one large enough to fit M3. Thomas carefully watched the horizon, as I settled on a bulky cargo freighter, and I swiftly hotwired it and jumped inside. The others followed, and we finally managed to jump away from Vallik.

Thomas's PoV

"What happened?" I asked frantically as soon as we broke away from the planet's gravity. Crimson Dawn knew we were being tracked, and I felt like I already had the answer. It was confirmed seconds after.

"There must have been a tracer on that ship." Qi'ra replied while jerking the controls to avoid the mountains of debris floating around in the space around Vallik. It wasn't absurd for Maul to trace his ships, especially when he must have thousands of unfaithful employees, if you could even call them that.

"We need refuge," Qi'ra stated obviously. Nobody in their right mind would protest now, due to the fact that Crimson Dawn came too close that time. That might have driven me over.

"If we go to another planet they'll just find a way to us again. What we need is a cleared name." I interjected, and both Qi'ra and somehow M3 shot me dirty looks. After a minute of glaring silence, Qi'ra spoke up.

"I know a guy, if we can really get away."

"I know we can," I reassured her, but it didn't seem effective. I had never been all too good at reassuring people. We relaxed until the ship came to a grinding stop, throwing us forward. Qi'ra wrenched at the controls wildly, and then turned slowly back to us with a nervous expression on her face. I opened my mouth to speak when a looming darkness interrupted, shadowing the entire ship. I walked over to the viewport and strained my neck upwards, and surely enough, a massive Imperial cruiser was flying overhead, and had also most likely locked onto us with their tractor beam. I had been in situations like this with smaller gangs, but never with the Empire. I was about to act when M#3 blocked me from the console.

"If we act nonchalant until they begin the boarding process, we can escape before they get credentials."

I stopped dead and acknowledged this as the tractor beam pulled us closer and closer to the looming Star Destroyer. I waited quietly, listening to the faint garbled speech beyond the heavy metal bay doors. Before I could react, M3 yelled, "Now!" and Qi'ra impulsively flicked the hyperdrive activation button. Nothing happened for a painful three seconds, a feeling that lasted as Stormtroopers poured through the now open bay doors. We were officially in custody.


End file.
